


불완전한 삶

by suaviter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Suicide Attempt, mention of suicide, the Solaris AU nobody asked for
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter
Summary: TRoS 엔딩 10년 뒤를 배경으로 하고 있는, 레일로 솔라리스 AU입니다.스타니스와프 렘의 소설 <솔라리스>를 중심으로 두 가지 영화판(1972, 2002)의 요소를 섞습니다.
Relationships: Background Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 프롤로그

“뭔가 문제가 생겨도 단단히 생겼어.”

로즈의 말이었다. 무인행성 솔라리스에 세워진 연구 기지인 솔라리스 스테이션 이야기였다. 일주일 전에는 과학자 한 명이 귀환 예정일을 두 달이나 남기고 근무지를 무단으로 이탈해 돌아오더니, 이제는 스테이션과 연락이 완전히 두절되었다는 것이다. 거기 남아있던 인원은 둘 뿐이라 정말 무슨 일이 생겼다면 대응 능력에 한계가 있을 거라는 게 로즈의 설명이었다.

“그런데 돌아온 한 명은 스테이션에서 있었던 일에 대해서는 죽어도 말하지 않겠다는 식이야. 잘리는 한이 있어도 왜 돌아왔는지 이야기 못 하겠대.”

“아, 그게 문제였어? 알겠지만 난 언제든…”

레이는 관자놀이께에 손을 올리고 손가락 두 개를 까닥이는 제스쳐를 취했다. 홀로그램 속의 로즈는 잠시 알아듣지 못한 듯 레이를 쳐다보다가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

“오, 레이! 그건.”

“불법이지, 알아.”

“증거로 채택될 수도 없고, 만약에 감사라도 나오면-”

“농담이었어, 로즈.”

로즈는 안도한 듯한 미소를 지었다.

“미안, 여기 상황이 지금 좀… 말이 나왔으니 말이지만, 솔라리스에선 네 능력이 필요할지도 몰라. 대놓고는 아니더라도, 그… 있잖아.”

“간접적으로 말이지.”

“그렇지, 간접적으로, 비공식적으로… 거짓말 하고 있는지 정도는 느낌으로 알 수 있잖아. 그냥 직감이 좋은 것처럼. 그렇지?”

“스테이션에 남아있는 사람 중에 의심 가는 사람이라도 있는 거야?”

“특별히 그런 건 아닌데… 그 돌아온 사람 인터뷰 테이프를 분석하다가 거기서 사람이 죽은 것 아닌가 하는 얘기가 나와서.”

레이는 먹고 있던 건조 식량을 내려놓았다.

“…이거 범죄 수사 임무였어?”

“몰라! 그게 문제야. 아마 아닐 거라고 생각은 해. 그 얘길 한 분석 요원도 ‘어조를 볼 때 어쩌면 그럴지도?’ 정도로만 취급해 달라고 했고. 하지만 정말 그렇다고 하면 일이 커지고… 그렇지 않다고 해도 정식으로 요원들을 보내게 되면 일이 커지잖아. 그리고 난 가능하면 이 연구에 펀딩 끊고 싶지 않아서. 아직 밝혀낼 게 있다고 생각하거든.”

“로즈! 난 네가 엔지니어라고 생각했지, 과학자인줄은 몰랐는데.”

“이젠 둘 다 아니고 행정가지, 세상에…. 어쨌든 그래서 네가 적임자 같았어. 갑자기 이렇게 부탁해서 미안해. 이쪽 일 돌아가는 게 어떤지 알잖아.”

애정 어린 체념을 담아 고개를 흔드는 로즈를 보며 레이가 답했다.

“걱정 마. 할 일이 없어서 문제지, 바쁘진 않거든. 어디든 갈 핑계가 생기면 난 좋은 걸.”

“아, 이렇게 말하려니 조금 이기적인 사람이 되는 느낌이지만, 그거 연합에는 정말 다행인 일인 것 같다.”

레이는 어색하게 웃었다.

“물론 나한테도 다행이고!” 로즈가 얼른 이어서 말했다. “내일 출발할 수 있겠어? 관련 파일은 지금 전부 보내줄게. 용량이 좀 크긴 한데 실제로 봐야 할 내용은 그렇게 많진 않을 거야.”

레이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀는 짐을 많이 만들고 살지 않았다. 레이가 소유한 물건들의 개수는 그녀가 모래 속에 반쯤 묻힌 AT-AT의 잔해에서 살던 때와 비교해도 그렇게 많이 늘어나지 않았고 대부분은 가방 두 개 안에 넉넉히 챙길 수 있었다.

“가는 길에 찬드릴라에 들러서 증명이랑 장비 받아가고… 아, 예전처럼 내가 직접 전달해 줄 수 있으면 얼마나 좋아!”

로즈가 주먹을 불끈 쥐는 모습이 보였다.

“레이, 알겠지만 가서 알게 되는 것들은 내게 제일 먼저 보고해 줘야 해. 누가 됐든 다른 사람한테 먼저 얘기하면 안 되고.”

“난 비밀 잘 지키잖아.”

“그렇다는 건 내가 잘 알지. 떠나기 전에 핀한테도 연락 한 번 해줘. 걱정하더라.”

미소와 함께 통신이 끊어졌다.

연합에는 다행이지만 너희 부서 예산에는 불행이지! 라고 받아쳐 줬어야 했나? 로즈가 보내는 자료가 차례로 데이터패드에 수신되는 것을 확인하면서 레이는 생각했다. 괜찮은 농담이긴 했을 것이다. 레이가 혼자 쓰는 정도의 예산으로 로즈에게 부담이 갈 일은 사실 없었으니까. 10년 전 퍼스트 오더가 무너지고 세워진 은하 연합에서 로즈는 기술부 차관보를 맡고 있었다. 할 일이 없는 것은 레이 자신뿐이었다.


	2. 솔라리스

붉은 색 태양과 푸른 색 태양 둘레를 동시에 공전하는 행성 솔라리스에는 원주민이 없었다. 이 행성에 존재하는 생명체는 단 하나뿐이었다. 행성 지표 전체를 덮고 있는 거대한 바다. 이미 수천 년 전 발견되어 은하 지도의 한 점으로 기록되어 있던 솔라리스가 새삼스럽게 과학계의 관심을 끌게 된 것은 약 2백 년 전으로 비교적 최근의 일이었는데, 그 배경에 이 바다가 있었다.

익히 알려져 있듯이 쌍성을 공전하는 행성은 두 가지의 예외를 제외하고는 안정적인 궤도를 유지할 수 없다. 두 항성 중 하나의 중력이 다른 하나의 그것을 압도할 정도로 강해 약한 쪽의 중력의 효과는 상대적으로 무시할만한 수준이거나, 아니면 두 항성이 행성에 미치는 중력이 완전히 똑같아야 한다. 그렇지 않은 경우에는 그 행성의 공전 궤도는 두 항성간의 상호 작용에서 비롯된 불규칙한 인력의 영향으로 끊임없이 변화하는 것이다. 이러한 행성에서는 물론 생명은 발생할 수 없다. 설사 생명의 싹이 간신히 발생하였다 하더라도 초고온과 초저온 사이를 오르내리는 환경 속에서 곧 멸종할 수밖에 없다. 공전 궤도의 변화는 수백만 년 주기로 일어나는 것이기는 하나, 생명이 발생하여 보다 고등한 형태로, 특히 지적 능력을 갖춘 형태로 진화하는 데에는 아무리 짧게 잡아도 수천만 년 이상의 시간이 필요하기 때문이다.

기존의 계산에 의하면 솔라리스는 차츰 붉은 태양을 향해 접근하여 약 백만 년 뒤에는 이 항성에 완전히 흡수되고 말 것으로 예상되고 있었다. 그러나 어느 날, 지독히도 할 일이 없었던 어떤 천문학자의 관측에 의해 솔라리스가 예상과는 다르게 안정적인 궤도를 따라 공전하고 있음이 밝혀졌던 것이다. 이 사실이 발표되자마자 저명한 학자들이 몇 번이나 계산을 되풀이하였으나 처음의 계산에는 틀린 점이 없었다는 점만이 재차 밝혀질 뿐이었다. 즉, 솔라리스에서는 있을 리 없는 일이 일어나고 있는 것이었다.

주변에 문명이 존재하는 행성도 없고, 주요한 하이퍼스페이스 항로나 무역로와도 멀찍이 떨어져 있어 고요하던 솔라리스 상공에 일찍이 없었던 난리법석이 일어났다. 과학 분야에서 이름이 조금이라도 있는 행성이라면 어디나 탐사선을 파견하고 싶어했다. 이러한 현상의 이유에 대한 가설은 그 탐사선들의 개수만큼이나 다양했지만, 결국에는 콜로이드 상태의 시럽을 닮은 솔라리스의 바다를 제외하고는 궤도에 영향을 미칠만한 변수가 없다는 데에 의견이 모아졌다. 이 바다는, 어떻게 해서인지는 알 수 없어도, 모든 진화 단계를 단번에 건너뛰고 항상성을 가진 거대한 생물로서 스스로의 신체를 움직여 솔라리스 표면에 가해지는 중력을 일정하게 유지하고 있는 것이었다.

이러한 행위는 상당한 수준의 지성을 전제로 한다고 받아들여졌기 때문에, 한동안은 이 ‘지적인 바다’와 소통하고자 하는 시도가 인기를 끌었다. 시각적 정보에서부터 시작해 소리, 전자기 펄스, 방사선 등 은하 문명에서 알려진 모든 종류의 자극이 솔라리스의 수면 위에 세워진 스테이션에서 바다에게로 전송되었다. 그러나 연구자들은 솔라리스가 이러한 자극에 대해 보이는 반응에서 아무런 규칙성을 발견할 수 없었다. 한 번은 송신기가 폭발할 정도로 강력한 펄스가 돌아오는가 하면 다음번에는 완전한 침묵을 지킨 채 아무런 반응을 보이지 않는 식이었다.

소통에의 시도가 계속해서 좌절되며 이러한 답보 상태가 이후 80여 년간 계속되자 솔라리스에 대한 연구 논문들은 점점 더 히스테릭한 어조를 띠며 쏟아져 나오다가 이내는 잦아들기 시작했다. 연구 스테이션은 기적이라고 밖에는 표현할 수 없는 행운으로 예산 감축에서 살아남아 완전히 폐쇄되지는 않고 있었으나 최소한의 인원만으로 유지되어 온 지가 이미 반백년이 넘은 상태였다.

이상이 레이가 솔라리스까지 오는 길에 파악한 내용이었다. 지성을 가진 행성 크기의 생명체라니, 놀라운 이야기였다. 그러나 스테이션의 착륙장에 엑스윙을 착륙시킨 레이의 주의를 사로잡은 것은 눈이 닿는 곳 어디에나 보이는 연보라색 젤리가 아니라, 정적이었다. 레이가 타고 온 엑스윙에 묻어 온 산성 대기를 정화하는 에어록의 환기 시스템이 작동을 멈추자 완전한 정적이 그녀를 둘러쌌다. 여기까지 찾아온 이유가 스테이션과의 연락두절이었고, 궤도상에서 통신을 시도했을 때에도 지상에서는 아무런 응답이 없었으므로 환영을 기대한 것은 아니었지만, 아무리 생각해도 이것은 정상이 아니었다. 이건―레이는 어려서부터 이런 종류의 정적에 익숙했다―죽음의 소리였다. 여기 있던 사람이 모두 죽은 것이 아닌가 하는 두려움이 처음으로 그녀를 사로잡았다. 어째서인지 지금껏 그런 걱정은 하지 않고 있었는데 갑자기 그것이 한심하게 느껴졌다. 동요하는 마음을 다잡으며 버튼을 누르자 부드러운 진동음을 내며 에어록과 스테이션 실내를 연결하는 문이 열렸다. 천장부터 바닥까지 모두 투명한 트랜스패리스틸로 된 돔 형태의 넓은 방이 드러났다. 돔 너머로는 잔잔히 파도치는 보랏빛 바다가 끝없이 바라다보였는데, 벽의 차음성이 뛰어나 파도 소리는 전혀 들리지 않는 탓에 마치 실제 풍경이 아닌 영상을 보고 있는 것 같은 기묘한 분위기를 자아냈다. 이 방보다 조금 더 낮은 곳에 위치한 스테이션의 나머지를 제외하고는 시야에 전혀 걸리는 것이 없이 펼쳐진 광경은 대단한 장관이었다. 앉아서 이야기를 나눌만한 소파와 테이블이 드문드문 배치되어 있는 것을 보며 레이는 아마 솔라리스 스테이션이 한창 붐비던 시절에는 이곳이 일종의 접객실처럼 쓰였을 것이라고 짐작했다.

“닥터 스타? 닥터 콜브룬?”

레이는 스테이션에 배치되어있는 걸로 되어있는 두 사람의 이름을 큰 소리로 불렀다. 예상대로 대답은 없었다. 뒤통수가 따끔따끔한 느낌이 들어 뒤를 돌아보았으나 유리창 외에는 아무것도 없었다. 레이는 라이트세이버를 빼들고 앞으로 나아갔다.

긴 복도를 지나 코너를 돌았을 때였다. 탕비실 겸 휴게공간처럼 꾸며진 공간에 사람이 한 명 앉아있었다.

닥터 일레인 스타였다. 로즈가 보내주었던 영상에서는 두피에 바짝 붙도록 짧고 단정하게 정리되어있던 검은 머리가 너저분하게 길러져 있었고 자신감에 차있던 인상이 완전히 딴판이 되어있어 잠시 알아보지 못했지만 그녀가 맞았다.

“이건 또 새롭네.”

레이를 본 여자가 말했다. 목소리는 낮았지만 머그컵을 잡은 손등에 힘줄이 하얗게 솟아 있었다.

“닥터 스타?”

레이가 라이트세이버를 끄자 닥터 스타의 시선이 레이의 얼굴로 옮겨왔다. 그녀가 손을 옮기며 컵에 담긴 투명한 액체가 출렁이자 레이가 서있는 곳까지 알코올 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다.

“정말 신기하군. 그럼 살아있는 사람도 가능하단 말인가? 제공자가 이미 스테이션에 없어도?”

“닥터, 취했나요?”

“마치 나를 아는 것처럼 날 보고 있어…. 정말 걱정이 되기라도 하는 것처럼.”

레이는 슬슬 화가 나기 시작했다. 그녀는 이런 한심한 꼴을 보려고 여기까지 날아온 것이 아니었다.

“정신 차려요! 저는 레이고, 기술부에서 조사를 의뢰해서 왔습니다. 닥터 콜브룬은 어디에 있습니까?”

“그래, 나도 알아. 넌 그렇게 생각하겠지. 네가 정말 그 제다이라고….” 여자는 음울하게 웃다가 갑자기 눈을 빠르게 깜박였다. “아니, 잠깐만, 정말 당신인가? 정말 그 레이란 말이야?”

“그래요. 역시 내 메시지를 못 받았나 보군요. 일주일 전에 통신이 두절되었다던데, 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 겁니까?”

“난….” 스타는 눈을 부볐다. 피로가 짙게 들러붙은 눈 밑이 퀭했다. “당신도 이해해 줘야 해. 통신장비를 망가트린 건 콜브룬이야. 방에 틀어박히는 것만으로는 부족했던 건지…. 내가 그걸 어떻게 고치겠어? 알겠지만 난 의사거든. 기술자가 아니라.”

“그런 상황을 대비해서 문외한도 웬만한 수리는 할 수 있도록 여분의 부품과 쉬운 매뉴얼이 비치되어 있을 텐데요.”

스타는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

“왜 복귀하지 않고 남아있었죠?”

“음… 뭐, 당신이 왔으니 이제 떠나도 될 것 같네.”

상대방의 애매한 어조에 레이는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 닥터 스타에게서는 제대로 된 답변을 얻기 힘들 것이라는 느낌이 들어 그녀는 화제를 전환했다.

“아까 닥터 콜브룬이 통신장비를 망가트렸다고 했죠? 설마 일부러 그랬단 말인가요?”

스타는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그 사람과 이야기를 해봐야겠는데요. 어디 있죠?”

“그것 말인데…”

스타는 헛기침을 했다.

“콜브룬은 죽었어.”


	3. 콜브룬

자살이었다고 했다. 죽기 며칠 전부터 방에 스스로를 가둔 채 누구의 출입도 허락하지 않다가 끝내는 팔에 과량의 마취제를 주사해 목숨을 끊었다는 것이다. 닥터 스타는 전날 콜브룬에게 방에서 나오지 않으면 내일 문을 부수겠다고 최후통첩을 해둔 상태였는데, 막상 다음날 가보니 방문은 잠겨 있지 않았고 의자에 기대앉은 채로 죽어있는 콜브룬을 발견했다고 했다.

“시신은 냉동고에 넣어 뒀으니 확인하고 싶으면 하라고.” 스타는 말했다.

“닥터, 방금 한 상황 설명이 당신에게 좋아 보이지 않는다는 건 아실 텐데요.”

“다행히 콜브룬에게 그정도의 배려는 있었더군. 영상이 있어. 주사하고 쓰러진 다음 내가 방에 들어올 때까지 전부 찍혀있으니까, 증거가 될 거라고 생각해.”

“자살하는 판에 그런 영상을 남겨뒀다고요? 너무 편리한 것 아닌가요?”

“참나, 의심되면 제다이의 직감을 활용해 보지 그래?”

레이는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 은하계 유일의 포스 사용자로서 사람들의 이런 태도에는 익숙해진 지 오래였지만 익숙함이 이런 경험을 유쾌하게 만들어 주지는 않았다.

“난 거짓말 탐지기가 아니에요.”

“그래도 내가 거짓말을 하면 알겠지?”

“그건… 보통 그렇죠.”

레이는 인정했다. 스타는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“하! 정말인가? 겁주려고 그냥 하는 소리는 아니고?”

“무슨 말을 하고 싶은 겁니까?”

“넌…” 닥터 스타는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 레이를 노려보다가 잠시 뒤 최면 상태에서 벗어나기라도 하는 것처럼 고개를 흔들었다. “미안해, 나도 이래저래 여러가지로 예민해져 있어서….” 그걸로 모든 게 설명되기라도 한다는 양 스타가 말했다.

“우선 짐을 풀고 뜨거운 물로 샤워라도 하고 오는 게 어때? 기분이 한결 나아질 거야. 그런 다음 통신장비 고쳐서 당신 보스한테 전화 한 번 해줘. 그러면 나도 이 빌어먹을 행성을 벗어날 수 있겠지.”

“그렇게 하죠.” 레이는 말했다. 뭔가 두 손을 써서 할 수 있는 일이 생긴다는 건 나쁘게 들리지 않았다. 스타는 무언가 할 말이 있는 것처럼 그녀를 쳐다보았지만 레이가 건너편의 문에 거의 다다를 때까지 입을 열지 않다가 마지막에야 그녀를 불러세웠다.

“기억해, 이 스테이션엔 당신과 나 둘 밖에 없어.” 돌아보는 레이에게 스타는 말했다. “만약 다른 사람을 만나거든 쳐다보거나 말을 걸지 말고 그냥 지나쳐. 절대 공격하려고 하지 말고. 그러면 그들도 당신을 가만히 둘 거야.”

레이는 어이가 없어 웃었다. 이 스테이션에 무슨 일이 있었는지는 몰라도 혼자 남는 상황이 닥터 스타에게는 너무 큰 심적 부담이었던 모양이라고 그녀는 생각했다.

“유령이라도 나온단 말입니까?”

“내가 미쳤다고 생각하는군. 상관 없어. 그래… 어쩌면 당신에게는 아무 일도 일어나지 않을지도 모르지. 그렇다 해도 만약 그걸 만나면 내가 경고했다는 건 잊지 말아. 마음의 준비는 해두란 얘기야.”

“유령이 아니라면 뭐죠? 내가 뭘 만난다는 겁니까? 적어도 정확히 말해 주시죠.”

“그건 내가 말해줄 수 없어. 어느 정도는 당신에게 달렸으니까.”

“환각 증세를 말하는 건가요?”

“아냐, 환각은 아니야. 그건 실재해. 거기엔 의심의 여지가 없어. 그게 두려운 점이지. 충고하는데, 절대 방심하지 말고….”

스타는 문득 상체를 무릎을 향해 숙이며 괴로운 신음소리를 냈다. 바다에서 반사되는 푸르스름한 빛이 그녀의 얼굴에 비치며 창백한 얼굴을 더욱 수척해 보이게 했다.

“가도록 해. 한 시간 후에 보지.”

“여기에 있을 겁니까?”

스타는 그 말에는 대답하지 않고 다시 엄숙하게 말했다.

“기억해, 당신과 나뿐이야.”

레이는 출발 전에 이미 배정되었던 자신의 방으로 향했다. 스타의 경고 때문에 그녀는 주거동으로 향하는 내내 바짝 긴장한 상태였지만 아무런 일도 일어나지 않았고, 방으로 들어와 문을 잠그자 스타가 정신 착란을 일으키고 있는 거라는 생각이 다시 들었다.

방의 구조는 단순했다. 침실 하나와 욕실 하나, 벽을 파서 만들어진 것처럼 보이는 큰 수납 공간이 전부였다. 일인용 침대 옆으로 각이 날카로운 책걸상 하나와 책장 겸 선반이 하나 있었고 널찍한 창문이 밖―밖이라 해도 보이는 것은 바다뿐이었지만―을 향해 나 있어 방 전체가 보라색 빛으로 은은하게 비치도록 되어 있었다. 레이는 스타가 추천한대로 샤워를 하고 주황색 비행복을 평상복으로 갈아입었다. 얼굴과 어깨 위로 뜨거운 물이 떨어지자 모든 긴장이 씻겨 내려가며 그 자리에 차분함이 자리잡았다. 어쨌든 그녀가 할 일은 명확한 것이다. 콜브룬은 자살했다고 했다. 의심이 들지 않는 것은 아니었으나 스타가 거짓말을 하고 있는 것 같지는 않았고, 고립된 상태에서 사람이 자기 안의 어두운 충동에 휩쓸리는 것은… 흔히 있는 일이었다. 어쨌거나 시신이 냉동실에 있다고 했으니, 통신기를 수리한 뒤 로즈에게 화물칸이 있는 함선을 한 대 보내달라고 해서 부검을 요청하면 명확해질 문제였다. 스타는 스테이션에 혼자 배치되어 있기에는 부적합해 보이니 우선 복귀시켜야 할 것 같았다. 그 후에 이 스테이션을 어떻게 할 것인지는 레이가 관여할 문제가 아니었다.

레이는 수건으로 머리를 말리며 바다를 바라보다가 창문 위로 셔터가 닫히며 나는 차르르 소리에 정신을 차렸다. 솔라리스의 자전주기는 58시간이었기 때문에 스테이션은 표준시인 24시간을 기준으로 밤 사이클에는 차광을 진행했다. 창을 통해 들어오는 빛이 사라지고 자동으로 방의 조명이 켜졌다. 시간은 19시를 가리키고 있었으므로 스타와 약속한 시간까지는 삼십 분 정도가 남아 있었다. 레이는 그때까지 스테이션을 둘러볼 요량으로 방을 나섰다.

주거동은 솔라리스 스테이션이 가장 융성했던 시기를 기준으로 만들어져 매우 넓었다. 지금 레이가 서있는 긴 복도에만도 똑같이 생긴 방문들이 얼른 세어지지 않을 정도로 많이 죽 늘어서 있었고 같은 구조의 복도가 여러 층에 걸쳐 있는 것을 레이는 알고 있었다. 물론 현재는 대부분이 사용되지 않고 있었기에 레이의 방이 있는 구역을 제외한 나머지는 폐쇄된 상태였고 사용되는 방들은 서로 가까이 붙어 있었다. 그녀의 방 옆으로 세 번째 방에는 ‘닥터 에롤 콜브룬’이라는 명패가 붙어 있었는데, 레이는 무심코 지나치려 했지만―어차피 잠겨 있을 것이고, 시신은 냉동실에 있다고 했다―그 방에서 쿵쿵거리는 소리가 들려와 발을 멈췄다. 안에서 누군가 문을 발로 걷어차기라도 하고 있는 것 같은 소리였지만 그렇다기에는 마치 그 사람이 푹신한 양말을 신고 있는 듯 소리가 작았다. 레이는 홀린 듯 문을 향해 다가가 열림 버튼에 손을 얹었고 록이 풀리면서 나는 작은 진동에 소름이 끼쳐올라가는 것을 느꼈다.

문 안에 서 있던 것은… 한 아이였다. 갈색 곱슬머리가 통통한 볼 옆에서 달랑거리는, 대여섯 살 정도 되어 보이는 인간 어린아이였다. 아마 밖으로 나오려 했지만 키가 작아 열림 버튼에 손이 닿지 않았던 것 같았다. 하지만 이제 문이 열리자 아이는 밖으로 나오는 일에 대한 흥미를 완전히 잃어버린 듯―그리고 문 앞의 낯선 사람에게는 아무런 흥미도 느끼지 못하는 듯이―무심한 눈길로 복도를 바라보다가 몸을 돌려 침대가 있는 방향으로 걸어갔다. 레이는 내내 완전히 굳어서는 그 아이를 바라보고 있었다. ‘만약 다른 사람을 만나거든 쳐다보거나 말을 걸지 말고 그냥 지나쳐.’ 스타는 그렇게 말했었다. 그녀가 말했던 게 이 아이인 모양이었다. 누구인지 알 수 없고 솔라리스 스테이션의 승무원 목록에는 절대 오른 적이 없을, 한 아이. 하지만 그건 어린아이가 아니었다. 레이는 어린아이가 그렇게 걷는 것을 본 적이 없었다. 침대를 향해 걸어가는 그 아이는 인간 어른과 완전히 똑같은 걸음걸이로 걷고 있었다. 그 나잇대 아이들 특유의 뒤뚱거림 따위는 전혀 없는, 단호한 걸음걸이였다. 곧 목적지에 도착하자 아이는 그 위로 기어올라 이불 위로 몸을 웅크린 채 누웠다. 여전히 문가에 서있는 레이를 향해서는 눈길조차 주지 않았다. 레이는 스타의 말을 다시 떠올렸다. 그리고 뒷걸음질쳐 문가에서 물러났다. 부드러운 쉿 소리와 함께 문이 닫혔고 레이는 왔던 길을 되밟아 달리기 시작했다.


	4. 케‘산드란

닥터 스타를 찾기까지는 시간이 걸렸다. 레이가 통신실에서 그녀를 발견했을 때는 약속한 시간에서 15분은 지난 뒤였다.

“왔군.” 마치 30초 전쯤에 끊어졌던 대화를 잇고 있기라도 한 듯 아무렇지도 않은 말투로 스타가 말했다. 그녀는 보고를 받는 상급자라도 되는 양 묵직해 보이는 커다란 철제 책상 뒤에 허리를 곧추세우고 앉아있었다. “콜브룬이 통신 장비를 고장냈다고 아까 이야기했었지. 당신을 기다리고 있었어.”

레이는 방 건너편의 콘솔로 향하면서 숨을 가다듬었다. 그녀가 무얼 봤는지 스타는 알고 있다는 생각이 들었다. 정말 아무 일도 없었다고 생각하는 거라기엔 스타의 말투는 지나치게 침착했다.

“고칠 수 있겠어?”

“그럼요,” 끊어진 전선 뭉치를 눈으로 훑으며 레이는 말했다. 맨손으로 급히 잡아뜯은 듯 절단면이 너절했지만 실제로 망가진 부분은 보기보다 적었고 부품 두 개만 교체하면 되는 고장이었다. “십 분이면 되겠는데요.”

등 뒤에서 크게 숨을 내쉬는 소리가 들려 레이는 뒤를 돌아보았다. 스타는 멋쩍은 듯 머리를 뒤로 넘겼다.

“좋은 소식이네.” 확연히 밝아진 얼굴로 그녀가 말했다. “아주 좋은… 소식.”

레이는 마주친 눈을 피하지 않으며 천천히 돌아섰다. 스타의 파리한 얼굴에 떠올랐던 미소가 사라지며 어디든 여기가 아닌 곳으로 피하고 싶은 것 같은 표정으로 변했다.

“그렇죠? 이 귀신들린 스테이션을 탈출할 수 있게 됐으니.”

스타는 시선을 떨구며 고개를 저었다. “그럼 당신도 그것들을 봤군. 당신이라면 모든 게 우리의 환상이었다고 말해줄지도 모른다고 생각했는데, 내 눈을 믿으면서도 나는…. 콜브룬의 방에 들어갔나?”

“한… 아이를 봤어요.”

“아, 그래, 콜브룬의 손님을…. 섬뜩하지, 안 그런가?”

“손님이라고요?”

“우리는 그것들을 그렇게 불렀어.”

스타는 솔라리스 스테이션에서 근무 중이던 그들 셋 중 가장 먼저 방문을 받은 게 콜브룬이었다고 설명했다.

“콜브룬과 루레키아가 바다에 대량의 엑스선을 조사하는 실험을 하고 이틀째 정도 되던 날이었을 거야. 콜브룬이 갑자기 자기 방에 틀어박혀서 나오지 않는 거야. 이렇게 외진 곳에서 지내다 보면 정신적으로 불안정해지는 경우는 종종 있고 어느 정도의 돌발행동은 일반적이라고도 할 수 있지만 식사하러도 나오지 않는 상태가 만 사흘동안 지속됐을 땐 내일 아침까지 나오지 않으면 방문을 뜯겠다고 최후통첩을 할 수밖에 없었어. 그는 제발 그러지 말라고 빌었지만… 규정이 그런 걸. 의사로서 내 의무도 있었고 말야.”

“결국 그날 밤에 그는 스스로 목숨을 끊었다고 했었죠.”

“맞아, 그리고 닥터 루레키아와 나는 그가 죽은 이유를 바로 이해할 수 있었어…. 왜냐하면 콜브룬이 죽던 그날 밤 우리도 각자 방문을 받게 되었거든.”

레이는 문득 로즈에게서 들었던 정보를 떠올렸다. 닥터 루레키아가 찬드릴라로 복귀한 것은 ―그리고 조개처럼 입을 다물어 버린 것은― 스타가 이야기한 콜브룬의 사망일과 같은 날이었다.

“닥터 루레키아는 콜브룬이 죽은 걸 보자마자 곧바로 솔라리스를 떠났군요.”

“현명한 선택이었지. 루레키아가 도망쳐버린 뒤에야 통신장비가 망가진 걸 발견했고, 난, 관료다운 고지식함이라 해도 좋지만, 아무도 없는 상태로 이 스테이션을 버려두고 싶진 않았거든. 어차피 곧 본부에서 누군가 올 거라고 생각했고, 뭐, 내 생각대로 됐지.”

스타는 레이를 향해 턱짓을 했다. 그게 전부가 아닐 거라는 생각이 들었지만 레이는 우선 덮어두기로 하고 말을 돌렸다.

“왜 이런 일이 일어나는지 짐작가는 게 있나요?”

“아까 말했던 엑스선 조사 실험 외에는 평소와 다른 건 없었어. 그 외에는… 글쎄, 콜브룬에게서 들었던 이야기가 하나 있긴 해. 널리 알려진 사실은 아니지만, 이 행성에서 사고로 사람이 죽은 사건이 딱 한 번 있었어. 그렇게 오래 전은 아니고 60년 전쯤의 이야기지. 당신도 솔라리스에 대해 조사를 했다면 솔라리스의 ‘대칭물’들에 대해 알고 있겠지?”

대칭물이란 솔라리스를 연구하는 학자들이 솔라리스의 바다가 때때로 자신의 젤리 같은 신체를 움직여 피워 올려내는 조형물에 붙인 이름이었다. 한 번 만들어진 조형물들은 마치 파도가 그대로 굳어 유리화된 것 같이 보였으며 실제로 그 위로 걸어 다니는 것이 가능할 정도로 단단했지만, 어느 정도의 시간이 지나면 바다는 모래성을 무너뜨려버리는 어린아이처럼 이 조형물들을 붕괴시켜 버렸다. 대칭물은 때로는 불과 수 분만에도 무너졌고 때로는 수십 일이 넘게 지속되기도 했다. 처음에는 아무런 규칙성이나 구상성을 보이지 않던 대칭물들은―이들을 형태나 지속 시간에 따라 분류하거나 어떠한 의미를 찾아보려던 시도는, 학자들에게는 분통 터지게도, 모두 실패로 돌아갔다― 연구자들과의 접촉이 길어질수록 그들이 사용하는 장비나 비행선을 닮아가기 시작했다. 부주의한 정비공이 바다에 빠트렸던 스패너를 똑같이 복제해 수면 위로 피어올려낸 것을 시작으로, 솔라리스는 마치 따라하기 놀이에 재미를 붙인 것처럼 차츰 그 규모와 정교함을 더해가며 다양한 모방물들을 만들어 선보였다. 학자들은 소형 비행선을 타거나 기밀복을 입은 채로 그러한 대칭물들에 접근해 그 사이사이를 돌아다니기도 했다.

그러던 어느날 아침, 솔라리스 표면을 관찰하던 과학자들이 탄성을 지르게 만드는 사건이 발생했다. 그들이 머물고 있던 스테이션의 완전한 복제품이 바다 위로 나타난 것이었다. 이 대칭물이 처음 관찰된 지 30분도 안 되어 조종사 케‘산드란이 두 과학자 닥터 그리어와 닥터 몰리에르를 태운 소형 호버크래프트를 몰고 탐사를 위해 스테이션을 떠났고 처음 세 시간동안 그들은 흥분을 억누르며 매우 신중하게 조사를 진행했다. 그러다 좁은 ‘실내’ 공간으로 진입하면서 닥터 그리어는 보다 편리한 조사를 위해 솔라리스 표면을 탐사할 때 늘 사용하던 방어 역장의 전원을 끄기로 결정했다. 대칭물이 언제 붕괴될지를 정확히 예측하는 것은 불가능했지만 일반적으로 한 시간 마크를 넘기는 경우 단기적으로는 안정화된 구조물이라고 가정할 수 있었으므로 이것이 특별히 무모한 행위였다고 할 수는 없었으나, 그들에게는 그것이 치명적인 실수가 되었다. 호버크래프트가 실내로 진입하고 정확히 87분만에 대칭물이 붕괴하기 시작했던 것이다. 스테이션의 형상을 하고 있던 바다가 젤리 형태로 녹아내리며 그 안의 비행선을 덮치는 것은 순식간이었다. 스테이션에서 지켜보던 동료들이 애타게 불렀지만 경이로 가득한 감탄사와 묘사가 연이어 흘러나오던 수신기에서는 치지직거리는 잡음만이 들려올 뿐 아무런 응답이 돌아오지 않았다.

이틀 뒤 수색대는 붕괴된 대칭물이 있던 곳에서 수 백 킬로미터 떨어진 지점에서 난파한 호버크래프트의 잔해와 의식을 잃은 채 그 위에 쓰러져 있던 파일럿 케‘산드란을 찾아냈지만 두 과학자의 시신은 영영 발견되지 않았다. 스테이션으로 긴급 이송된 케‘산드란은 집중 치료 끝에 목숨을 건졌고 몇 주 후 사건의 전말을 위원회 앞에서 보고하였으나 그 내용은 너무나 허무맹랑한 것이어서, 결국 케‘산드란이 극심한 충격으로 인해 정신착란을 일으킨 것으로 결론이 내려졌으며 그의 보고서는 폐기처분되고 그 내용은 보고 당일의 회의록에만 남게 되었다.

“그 회의록 사본이 이 스테이션에는 남아 있다고 콜브룬이 말했었어.” 스타가 말했다. “내가 이 이야기를 들은 건 이 모든 일이 시작되기 전의 일이었지만, 일이 이렇게 되고 나니 그 생각이 나더군.”

“흥미로운 이야기이긴 하지만, 이게 방문자들과 정확히 어떻게 관련이 있다는 건지 모르겠습니다.”

“그 사건이 있기 전까지 솔라리스는 생명체와 직접 접촉한 적이 없었어. 당신도 기밀복을 입고 나가보면 알겠지만 바다에 손을 가져다 대면 바다는 정확히 그 모양대로 물러나. 복제해서 밀어올린 것들도 언제나 기계나 그밖의 무생물이었지. 하지만 닥터 그리어와 닥터 몰리에르를 삼켜버림으로써 솔라리스는 처음으로 인간의 설계도를 가지게 된 거야.”

레이는 스타의 말을 찬찬히 곱씹었다. 스타의 말대로라면 이 방문자들이란 대칭물의 일종이라는 이야기가 된다.

“하지만 방문자들은 대칭물들과는 너무 다르지 않습니까? 저는 아주 잠깐 봤을 뿐이긴 하지만 젤리 같이 생기지도 않았을 뿐더러… 수면에 발생하지 않고 스테이션 안에 발생한다는 점도 그렇고요. 그리고 난파는 60년 전의 일이라고 하는데, 그동안 이런 일이 보고된 적은 없는 걸로 알고 있습니다.”

스타는 건조하게 웃었다.

“당신도 수많은 솔라리스 학자들이 빠졌던 함정에 똑같이 빠지고 있군.”

“네?”

“솔라리스의 행동에서 논리를 찾으려고 하고 있잖아. 그러지 말아. 부질없는 짓이야.”

레이는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

“케‘산드란의 증언이 나와있다는 그 회의록은 읽어 보셨습니까?”

스타는 고개를 저었다. “어쩌면 콜브룬이 가지고 있었을지도 모르겠군. 방문을 받기 전에도 그 이야기에 관심을 가졌던 그니까, 그와 관련해서 뭔가 이론을 만들어 뒀을지도 모르지.”

“‘만들어 뒀을지도 모른다’고요? 그가 남긴 기록을 살펴보지 않은 건가요?”

“내가 왜 그러겠어?”

“왜 이런 일이 벌어지는지 궁금하지 않습니까?”

“당신은 뭔가 착각하고 있군.” 스타가 말했다. “나는 그런 것엔 관심이 없어. 이 괴상한 행성을 벗어나고 싶을 뿐이지.”

“굉장히 실리적인 분이시군요. 의사라곤 해도 이런 외진 스테이션까지 오실 정도면 탐구욕이 있는 분일 거라고 생각했는데.”

스타는 기분이 상한 듯 반박을 꺼내려는 듯하다가― 입을 꾹 다물었다.

“당신이 뭘 알겠어.” 그녀가 말했다. “당신 같은 사람이 어떻게 알 수 있겠어.”

그게 무슨 말이냐고 레이가 따져 물으려던 찰나, 스타의 책상 밑에서 덜그럭거리는 소리가 들려왔다. 레이는 순간적으로 스타가 책상을 걷어찼다고 생각했으나 상대방의 겁에 질린 표정을 보자 그게 아니라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 문득 그녀는 자신이 통신실에 들어온 이후 스타가 오른손을 책상 위로 올린 적이 없음을 깨달았다. 스타의 오른팔은 내내 레이에게는 보이지 않는 책상 아래를 향해 뻗친 상태였다. 아주 어색하게, 마치 그 아래에 있는 무언가를 누르고 있는 것처럼―

“뒤돌아 서줘.” 스타가 말했다. 착 가라앉은 목소리였다. “지금 당장.”

레이는 양 손을 들어올리고 천천히 자리에서 일어났다.

“닥터―”

“뒤돌아 서라고 말했어!”

스타의 목소리에는 절박함이 섞여들기 시작했다. 레이는 뒤돌아 벽을 보고 섰다.

의자가 밀리는 소리가 났다. 그리고 통신실 문을 향하는 발소리가 났다. 두 쌍이었다.

문이 열렸다 닫히면서 나는 쉿 소리를 듣고 레이는 재빠르게 몸을 돌렸다. 닫히는 문 틈새로 그녀는 검은색 퍼스트 오더 제복의 뒷모습을 보았다.


	5. 벤

로즈는 자다가 레이의 연락을 받은 것 같았다. 잠옷 위로 허둥지둥 가운을 걸치다가 벽에 손마디를 부딪치고 작게 욕설을 내뱉는 것이 들렸지만 로즈는 그런 것 치고는 침착하게 홀로프로젝터를 들고 거실로 자리를 옮겼다.

“찬드릴라 시간을 확인하고 통신 걸었어야 하는 건데. 내가 페이지 깨운 거 아니야?”

“괜찮아, 정말로. 매일같이 있는 일인 걸. 핀은 잠귀 어두운 거 너도 알잖아. 페이지는 이제 다른 방에서 자고.”

레이는 미소를 지었다. “다 컸네.” 꼬마 페이지는 대단한 응석받이였다(로즈는 자신이 어렸을 때는 절대 그런 적이 없었다며, 이런 부분은 핀을 닮은 게 틀림없다고 주장했다). 몇 주 전만 해도 페이지가 엄마 아빠 사이에서 잠이 들면 그제야 핀이 안아서 페이지의 방으로 옮기고 있다고 했었는데, 그새 상황이 바뀐 모양이었다. 

레이는 로즈가 뜨거운 카프를 내려오기를 기다렸다가 전해야 할 말들을 전했다. 콜브룬이 죽었다는 것, 아직 단정할 수는 없지만 자살 같다는 것, 루레키아가 갑자기 무단 복귀를 한 것은 콜브룬의 죽음 때문이라는 것, 일주일 동안 혼자 스테이션을 지킨 스타는 상태가 안 좋아 보인다는 것, 바디백 하나와 냉동칸이 있는 화물선이 필요하다는 것.

로즈는 어두운 표정으로 레이의 이야기를 들었지만 조금도 놀란 것 같아 보이지는 않았다. 레이는 갑자기 로즈가 이런 내용의 보고를 자주 듣는지 궁금해졌다. 모든 연구 기지가 행성 규모의 기이한 지성체 위에 세워진 것은 아니겠지만 연구원 혼자서 수개월씩 지내야 하는 외진 기지들은 숱하게 많았고, 고립 속에서 평소였다면 하지 않았을 선택을 하는 사람들은 생각보다도 더 흔할지도 몰랐다. 

방문자들 이야기를 해야 할지도 고민이었다. 레이는 10년 전 전쟁이 끝난 이후로 영상이나 기록물에서가 아니면 본 적이 없었던 검은 유니폼을 떠올렸다. 레이는 스타의 근무 기록을 읽어 알고 있었다. 그녀는 저항군의 베테랑이었다. 크레이트 직후 저항군이 날 샤다에 피신해 있을 적에 합류한 사람들 중 하나였다. 스타가 적과 내통을 했던 것일까? 솔라리스가 방문을 받는 사람과 아무 관계도 아닌 사람의 형상을 굳이 만들어 보낼 거라는 생각은 들지 않았다. 더군다나 아까 그녀의 반응은…. 상부에 보고해야 할 일인지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그녀가 그런 고발을 한다면 로즈는 대체 어떻게 생각할까? 다른 사람도 아닌 레이가. 

결국 레이는 로즈가 곧 보자는 인사와 함께 통신을 종료할 때까지도 자신이 목격한 두 방문자들에 대해서는 이야기하지 못했다. 스타가 먼저 로즈 앞에서 그 화제를 꺼내지는 않을 거라는 확신이 있었지만 여전히 레이는 불편한 마음으로 통신 콘솔 앞에 늘어놓았던 공구들을 치우고 주거동의 방으로 돌아갔고 셔터가 내려가 깜깜한 방의 지나치게 푹신한 침대에 몸을 눕혔다. 한참 후에야 그녀는 자신이 인상을 잔뜩 쓰고 있었음을 깨달았고 억지로 얼굴에서 힘을 뺐다.

나에 대해 아는 사람이 누가 있지? 레이는 울고 있었다. 손목 위까지 푹 젖은 손이 자꾸만 미끄러졌다. 레이, 레이. 그가 말했다. 목소리에서 바람 새는 소리가 났다. 시간이 얼마 없어. 소용없는 일에 낭비하지 마. 레이는 대답을 하려고 입을 열었지만 목소리가 나오지 않았다. 숨이 막혀 기침을 하자 목구멍에서 연보라색 젤리가 쏟아져 나와 돌바닥에 철퍽 소리를 내며 퍼졌다. 역겨움과 호기심이 비등하게 섞인 감정으로 그녀는 손을 뻗어 그 웅덩이진 젤리를 바닥에 문질렀고 다음 순간 레이는 그 보라색 웅덩이 안에― 아니, 바닷속에 있었다. 레이는 수영을 해서 해안에 닿았다. 몸에서 보라색 물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 모래사장을 가로지르자 꼭대기가 보이지 않을 정도로 높고 새까만 절벽이 나타났다. 그 표면은 거울처럼 반질거렸다. 보여줘, 내 부모님을. 레이는 자신이 말하는 것을 들었고 멀리 거울 속에서 두 사람의 형체가 걸어오는 것이 보였다. 이게 어떻게 끝나는지 난 이미 알아, 그녀는 생각했지만 그러면서도 그들에게서 눈을 떼지 못하고 지켜보고 있었다. 예상대로 그들은 하나로 합쳐졌고 마지막에 절벽 안에서 레이를 똑바로 바라다보고 있는 것은 그녀 자신, 오직 자신뿐이었다. 넌 혼자가 아니야. 레이는 목소리가 들리는 방향을 향해 뒤돌아 바다를 보고 섰다. 내밀어진 손이 있었다. 레이는 그 손을 잡고 끌어당겼다. 입술이 맞물렸다. 너도 그렇지. 금속성의 비린 맛이 입안에 가득 찼지만 레이는 조금도 개의치 않았다. 너도 그렇지. 그러나 다음 순간 품 안의 남자는 팔 안에서 물로 변해 사라져 버렸다. 방금 전까지 따뜻한 뒷목을 감싸고 있던 손을 내려다보자 그 손은 팔꿈치까지 피에 젖어 있었다. 바다는 모래로 변했다. 

솔라리스 스테이션의 방에서 눈을 떴을 때 레이는 자신이 여전히 꿈을 꾸고 있음을 알았다. 침대 옆에 거기 있을 리 없는 사람이 서 있었기 때문이었다. 희미한 빛이 들어오는 창문을 등지고 있어서 얼굴이 보이지 않았지만 레이는 그가 누구인지 바로 알았다.

벤, 그녀가 부르자 그는 천천히 쭈그리고 앉아 눈높이를 맞춰왔다. 레이는 기묘한 기시감을 느끼며 눈을 깜박였다.

“이번에도 내가 네 손님인가?”

자신의 입가에 나른한 미소가 감도는 것을 느끼며 레이가 물었다. 벤은 대답하지 않고 머리를 한쪽으로 기울인 채 그녀를 바라보고 있었다. 그래, 이것도 그대로였다. 어둠에 적응한 눈이 그리운 얼굴의 생김새를 담기 시작했다. 그는 10년 전 그녀가 그를 마지막으로 보았을 때와 완전히 똑같은 모습을 하고 있었다. 당연하지만 죽은 자는 나이를 먹지 않는 것이다. 


End file.
